Eine liebe Gewohnheit
by DivineDil
Summary: -Es war eine liebe Gewohnheit, etwas, das mir jeden Morgen versüßte und mich am Leben hielt.- Nur ein gewöhnlicher Morgen, wie jeder andere. twilight-Oneshot, Edward/Bella.


**Eine liebe Gewohnheit**

Spielt zwischen dem Ende des ersten und Anfang des zweiten Buches. Es ist mein erster Oneshot für twilight, also hoffe ich, er gefällt euch! Ich liebe es, wenn Edward Bella morgens mit seinem Auto abholt und sie zur Schule fährt, ich liebe ihre Dialoge, und deshalb habe ich das hier geschrieben.

I do not own Stephenie Meyer's "twilight" or any characters of it.

* * *

Ich hörte das leise Klingeln meines Weckers, das immer lauter wurde. Schnell öffnete ich die Augen und bemerkte den starken Regen, der gegen die Fensterscheiben plätscherte, wie ein immer lauter werdendes Orchester. Ich hasste das Orchester - aber ich liebte die Musik, die es spielte. Ein Stück von Debussy oder vielleicht eine ähnliche Melodie.

Mit dem Wetter in Forks konnte ich mich immer noch in nur sehr langsamem Tempo anfreunden. Die ständige Nässe und Kälte - da war es nur drinnen schön. Trotzdem, selbst den Regen schloss ich in letzter Zeit immer mehr in mein Herz, aber aus einem anderen Grund.

Ich stellte den Wecker aus, stand auf und musste mich erst einmal fangen, um nicht von meinem überbelasteten Kreislauf zu Boden zu stürzen, dann sprang ich unter die Dusche, föhnte meine Haare und zog mich an. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, in die Schule zu kommen. Die Tasche war gepackt, unten lag ein Zettel für Charlie, der ihm erklärte, wo er sein Mittagessen fand und dann, endlich, hörte ich das Geräusch der Autohupe, das ertönte. Schnell lief ich hinunter und sah ihn. Da stand er, wunderschön, makellos, mit seiner Sonnenbrille auf der Nase. Sein Lächeln blendete mich und ließ mich den Regen, der auf meine Kapuze prasselte, vergessen. Ich wollte zu ihm, lief die Treppe runter und stolperte natürlich mal wieder prompt über meine eigenen Füße. Typisch! Vielleicht sollte ich mir endlich mal merken, morgens nicht über die Treppe nach unten zu hasten. In einem Sekundenbruchteil stellte ich mich also darauf ein, den nassen Boden gleich in Nahaufnahme zu sehen und meine aufgeschürfte Haut später einzucremen, da fing mich etwas ab; ein harter Stein, kräftig genug, um mein Gewicht zu halten. Ich stützte mich an den Armen ab, die mich sofort hochzogen. Ich stand wieder auf beiden Beinen. Er lachte ausgelassen, während ich ihn böse anfunkelte.

"Ich wüsste nicht, was daran so lustig sein ist, _Edward_", fauchte ich.

Er grinste immer noch breit. "Tut mir leid".

"Und das soll ich dir abnehmen?"

"Immerhin habe ich dich davor bewahrt, zu Boden zu stürzen", wandte er ein. "Du solltest dich bei mir bedanken."

"Erst, wenn du dich entschuldigst!". So schnell würde ich garantiert nicht nachgeben.

"Entschuldigung", sagte er mit ernstem Ton und lächelte das Lächeln, das ich am meisten liebte. Mein Herz ratterte und ich wusste, er hörte es. Nun war ich dran.

"Danke", murmelte ich und uns beiden war klar, dass ich erneut verloren hatte, wie so oft. Er grinste wieder und hielt mir die Autotür auf. Als er neben mir saß und den Motor startete, musste ich meinem Ärgernis freien Lauf lassen. "Ehrlich, warum finden das alle immer so urkomisch, wenn ich mal einen tollpatschigen Moment habe?"

Edward lenkte den silbernen Volvo über die durchnässten Straßen durch den Regen. Die Tropfen prasselten gegen die Fensterscheiben und spielten eine neue Melodie, aber womöglich war es auch das Stück von Debussy, das aus der Anlage tönte, als leise, beruhigende Hintergrundmusik.

"Vielleicht, weil du fast andauernd solch einen Moment hast?"

"Edward, also wirklich! Ich erwarte etwas mehr Verständnis", meckerte ich. Es war lächerlich, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Um seine Mundwinkel zuckte es verräterisch.

"Es könnte daher so lustig sein, weil du dich immer so über deine eigene, Verzeihung, Tollpatschigkeit aufregst", überlegte er weiterhin. "Oder...-"

"Weißt du, ich will es gar nicht mehr hören. Lass uns einfach fahren, ja?" Genervt kreuzte ich die Arme über der Brust, konnte aber nicht lange schmollen, da er wieder breit lächelte. Innerlich schmolz ich dahin.

"Gibt es einen besonderen Grund, dass du heute so gut drauf bist? Gestern etwa einen besonders leckeren Puma gefunden?", fragte ich sarkastisch und kassierte einen bösen Blick.

"Du sollst nicht so darüber sprechen, Bella", tadelte Edward mich. Plötzlich nahm sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder die amüsierte Form an. "Obwohl... Er war wirklich gut. ...Nun, hast du etwa vergessen, was wir für heute geplant hatten?"

Da fiel es mir wieder ein. _Das_... "Müssen wir da wirklich mit? Ich hab echt keine Lust, stattdessen könnten wir einen schönen Film gucken und auf dem Sofa-"

"Emmett besteht aber darauf, und Alice hat sich schon so auf dich gefreut, Bella. Bitte", wandte er ein und bedachte mich mit seinem verführerischsten Blick. Alice hatte die Idee gehabt, eine Art Pärchenpicknick zu veranstalten. Sie und Jasper, Emmett und Rosalie, Edward und ich. Carlisle und Esme hatten abgelehnt, da Carlisle noch bis abends im Krankenhaus war. Ich verabscheute solche Aktionen, aber Edward war begeistert - da bemerkte man mal wieder, dass er der geborene Romantiker war.

"Na gut", willigte ich schließlich ein. "Aber nur, um dir einen Gefallen zu tun. Das kannst du Alice gerne ausrichten".

"Das wird ihr die Laune verderben, Bella."

"Mir verdirbt die ganze Sache die Laune".

"Bella, bitte..."

Da es stimmte und ich Alice nicht verletzen wollte, gab ich nach. Für den Rest der Fahrt betrachtete ich von der Seite aus sein nasses Haar, das langsam trocknete. Das Bronze passte hervorragend zu der Lederjacke, die er heute über seinem grauen Pulli trug. Seine markanten Gesichtszüge ließen mich vergessen, meinen Atem zu kontrollieren. Als wir endlich in der Schule ankamen, starrten uns ein paar Schüler an. So ganz hatten sich die anderen wohl doch noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass Edward und ich ein Paar waren. Normalerweise hasste ich es, im Rampenlicht zu stehen, jedoch mit ihm an seiner Seite, fühlte ich mich einfach nur ein wenig besonders. Er legte seinen Arm um meine Schultern und zog mich zum Unterricht. Es würde ein ganzer normaler Tag werden, wie jeder andere, den ich mit ihm verbrachte. Doch grade diese normalen Tage waren es, die so besonders waren.

Die Aussicht auf das Picknick im Wald, zwischen nassen Pflanzen und auf aufgeweichtem Boden nachher oder die Gedanken an Sport in der letzten Stunde ließen mich kaum erschauern, denn ich musste nur Edwards amüsiertes, strahlendes Lächeln sehen und damit konnte ich mich den ganzen Tag am Leben halten.

Morgen, übermorgen und all die Tage danach würde er mich vor der Schule abholen und nach dem Unterricht nachhause fahren.

Egal, was passierte, er versüßte mir jeden einzelnen Moment.

- -


End file.
